A saxy twist
by magicat20
Summary: As we know, there are 6 main characters in final fantasy xiii that we have all grown to love. What if there was a 7th. I'm not recaping the entire events of the game. There will be flashbacks of how he changed the game though. The game takes place right after the events of Final Fantasy XIII. Except, lightning didn't disappear. This is what I think would've happened with a 7th char
1. Intro

Welcome to my story. I would appreciate any feedback that you have both negative and positive. As in the description, this is Final Fantasy XIII with a twist. This is just an intro, since this is my first story. That's all really. Enjoy what's to come :)

~magicat20


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Age

There the 5 of them were, staring up at the crystal pillar that kept cocoon in the sky. Lightning said," They did it, they saved the world."

Snow came from behind saying," No, they gave us a new one."

All Sazh could say was,"That's one I'll forgive 'em for not wrapping."

Hope's response was,"Yeah."

Adam who was at the very back was silent, which the group took as a good thing.

Out of nowhere, Vanile's voice rang out,"This is as much as we can do,my he rest is up to you."

"Does this mean we completed our focus?" Hope asked.

"Cocoon's seen better days, that's for sure," Snow said.

"Yeah... I'd say that qualifies as a demolition. Focus complete." Sazh said.

This time, it was Fang's voice that said something this time,"Whatever you wanna believe."

Lightning said,"It really is a miracle." Then she did something the group rarely ever saw. She smiled.

"My brand! It's gone!" Hope shouted out full of shock while checking his left arm.

Everyone then checked their respective places of where the brand was located.

Lightning, to her chest.

Snow, to his right arm.

Sazh, to his chest.

And Adam, to his lower left leg.

"It's easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one." Vanile's voice said," But if you keep going, your sure to find what you're looking for- sooner or later."

As if on cue, Serah and Dajh were walking up to the group. The group stared in awe as the 2 who once slumbered in crystal stasis walked up to the them. In the middle of Dajh's ramblings, the Chocobo Chick started to 'kwehing' as it flew over to Dajh. Serah pointed out the group's presence, and they both started to run up to the 5.

An overjoyed Snow, said Serah's name and ran up to her.

The smiling Lightning said, "It is."

Father and son were reunited. Snow spun Serah around in a romantic cliché sort of way. Then, they started kissing.

Hope ran up to see if Vanile or Fang would appear, but sagged his head sagged in defeat when they didn't show. "They're gone aren't they?" Hope asked sadly.

Lightning put her arm around the boy "I guess they meant this to be goodbye. Then again, we've changed our fates before." Hope said.

"Yup, we successfully pissed off and dodged fate and death." Adam spoke out for the first time.

Serah and Snow ran up to Lightning hand in hand. Serah broke away to hug Lightning.

"I missed you."

"Serah... I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Then, Snow jumped in and said,"Hey! Come on, the apologies can wait! We've got a wedding to plan! You are gonna allow it- right?"

"You don't waste any time do you?" Hope asked.

"No I don't!" Was Snow's response.

"That's right. Just charge in guns blazin'!"

"I'll play the music at your wedding!" Adam said proudly while holding out his saxophone," For a discount of what I usually charge." He quickly added in.

"I swear to you, I will make her happy." Snow said to Lightning.

"I believe you." Was her response, "Congrats."

"Not to kill the moment'" Adam started,"but I want to get out of here before death or fate catch up with us."

The group laughed at the behavior that they have grown used to. They had done it, they achieved the impossible.

There we go, the first chapter in my Final Fantasy story. If anyone is willing to beta read, please say so in the reviews. I will take suggestions for future chapters along with a suggestion for a female OC. There will be no HopexLight because I believe that it is wrong with their current ages. Not yet anyways. That's all really give me feedback. I'm open to both positive and negative.

~ magicat20


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding Errands

**Hey guys. I figured I should explain Adam, so here's how it is. He is 13 year old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He is 5'7 and is average weight. He fought by playing his saxophone which had the ability to Physically and Emotionally affect people around based on the music he was playing. Sounds far fetched I know. He has a small ego problem and is slightly arrogant and conceited. His father left him a saxophone as a gift before he died. His mother died shortly after. He is basically in love with his saxophone. That's most of it really**

"400 Gil an hour!" Snow screamed at Adam who had a smug look on his face,"Are you freaking kidding me!"

"I usually charge 700 an hour." Adam said calmly," You're getting a discount for being my friends."

"Sounds like a great deal!" Serah told Adam.

"Alrighty here's the paperwork, just sign your names and the date and starting time." Adam said.

Basically what happened was Snow and Serah agreed to let Adam play at the wedding. In truth he had given one of the best deals, but from experience, Snow knew better than to let Adam know that he had won.

-flashback-

The 7 were in the caves in Gran Pulse at an intersection. Adam was constantly saying the right path had the least dangerous, but Vanile and Fang argued that the left was shorter. The group then split in two. Lightning Snow and Fang to the left, and the rest to the right. There was a lot of walking involved, but they made it before the other group.

Adam leaned on a wall with a smug look as the other group made it to him with a couple of visible scratches. Adam then got into a fluent stream of 'I told you so's and 'I'm always right's. He abruptly cut himself off though as his leg started burning and his brand started to glow. His eidolon: Hades,(an actual summon from final fantasy vii) came before him to teach him a lesson. After the fight, Adam wasn't as conceited or arrogant. He seemed wiser too. But, he had his moments where he would be a jerk.

-end flashback-

Adam was rather smart, and he helped them dodge a lot of issues along the way. That was why they kept him around. He was obnoxious, but he meant well.

Snow and Serah signed the paper, and waited for the remaining people to show up so that they could all give wedding errands.

...

Every one finally made it, and we're then given tasks.

NORA Crew: Food and Drinks

Light and Hope: Decorations

Sazh: Silverware and plates

Adam: Finding music to play.

"Ok you have your jobs. You have one month as well." Snow said.

The group parted ways, leaving the soon to be wed couple. "Time to go pick up flowers!" Serah said excitedly. Snow just kind of walked with her.

...

Lebreau's shack was a mess. There was food all over the place. The drinks were fine, but food was the main concern. All of the members let out a mournful sigh as they got the cleaning materials and started cleaning away.

...

"So?" Hope began," Do you know what the theme colors are?" Hope asked lightning.

"White and blue I believe." Was Lightning's response.

"So I was thinking then that we would go white table cloths and blue napkins." Hope explained.

"I agree with the white table cloth, but I don't think blue napkins would seem good. They would seem out of place." Lightning responded.

Hope stared at her a little awe struck. Since when did she know about fashion and design. Then again, Serah put her to this task. "What shade of blue exactly?" Hope asked.

"The shade of blue that Serah's tear was." Lightning said.

"Maybe a design in that shade of color on black napkins on a white tablecloth?" Hope suggested.

"We'll have to see," Lightning said

...

"Man I wish fancy plates and silverware weren't so expensive." Sazh said to no one in particular.

Maybe rentals for silverware plates. He thought to himself. If I lone out about 50 sets, that should be enough. How bad can it be.

...

"Let's see, I already know here comes the bride by heart." Adam muttered to himself. "Maybe some Jazzy stuff. You know, for the after party. And a couple slow songs. Modern stuff. This should be enough to last for several hours."

Adam got to the register to pay. He was spending about 1500 Gil on this music. He missed the old days, when he was a free and slightly psychotic saxophonist.

-Flashback-

The streets were crowded and fireworks were blazing. Perfect for Adam to spend some quality time with his best friend. He pulled out his saxophone and began warming up. It was a present that his dad gave him before he died. He loved that sax more than he loved himself. He started talking to it(an odd habit he picked up) and then started playing some music. It was beautiful in reality, but he didn't realize that he was playing in a restaurant. He laughed it off and went away.

Next Adam was parading the streets playing a time he picked up from that Farron girl.(ff xiii theme). This spiked the attention of nearly everyone. They loved the music, the boy was just being obnoxious.

However, they let it go

-end flashback-

"Those were the days. But I have something better now. Some friends to share with." Adam said.

He went out of the store and waited for NORA to pick him up. In the meanwhile, he began with the jazzy stuff. The first piece he found was called 'Moanin''

"Seems fun"

Adam's saxophone had many magical properties. One of them being the ability to switch to any saxophone of his choice. This piece required a Bari, so he switched it out and began to play.

It was a great song. He randomly heard what sounded like another Bari sax. When he looked around though, no one was there. This time, he stopped playing halfway through and the. He found the source. His ears were very good. He could hear just about anything within range. He walked up to the person with the intent of telling this person off.

"Hey your jacking my styllllahhh-!"

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. Give me feedback, and I need a female oc like RIGHT NOW. Favorite and follow. Have a lovely day.

~magicat20


End file.
